indianajonesfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Interdimensional beings
Name Move to "Multidimensional being"? [[User:Vetinari|'Vetinari']] (Appointment) 21:25, 23 May 2008 (UTC) :Maybe. Oxley did describe them as coming from another dimension, not another planet. But, in any case, the word "alien" does not mean just extraterrestrial, it means an outsider. And someone coming from another dimension is still an outsider.—Darthtyler http://images.wikia.com/swfanon/images/1/18/Scuba_Diver.gif Talk 21:45, 23 May 2008 (UTC) ::The reason I suggest it is because I don't remember the word 'alien' actually being used in the movie and Oxley's quote is the closest thing we get to hearing a proper name for them. [[User:Vetinari|'Vetinari']] (Appointment) 22:17, 23 May 2008 (UTC) :::It was me who begun this article and I really felt lame for not finding a better title. I agree with the suggestion. MoffRebus 00:15, 24 May 2008 (UTC) ::::I see the title's already been changed, so I guess I agree.—Darthtyler http://images.wikia.com/swfanon/images/1/18/Scuba_Diver.gif Talk 17:16, 24 May 2008 (UTC) Now that the DVD is out, does Oxley actually refer to them as Extra-dimensional beings? [[User:Vetinari|'Vetinari']] (Appointment) 23:02, 19 October 2008 (UTC) Point of note, Indy runs into an "alien" (looks like the standard "Grey") in Indiana Jones and the Desktop Adventures. Which abducts him back its planet, back home. This mission, as I recall, has a sequel counterpart in Yoda's Stories, where we learn Indy was taken back in time to the GFFA, where Luke encounters Indy on the alien's planet. Luke helps Indy return back to Earth, and his own time.--IndianaJones007 16:20, 29 October 2008 (UTC) "Interdimensional beings" is the term Ox uses in the Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull (novel). --Icybro 14:02, 11 June 2009 (UTC) Other Victims...? Sorry to change the topic a bit (and, yay- I DO believe this is my first Indy Wiki edit!), but, as I recall the novelization, Indy notices that there are remains in the chamber full of treasures before they hit the crystal skeletons... and they all have burned eye sockets. Either these beings have FAR less benign intent than we realized, and do that to EVERYONE they encounter... or those were all a LOT of evil people. Just thought I'd point that one out! Dewback rancher 04:20, March 14, 2010 (UTC) :And if they did it to all the temple robbers who came in, why didn't they do it to Orellana and his conquistadors? --Kevingr (talk) 09:19, August 10, 2015 (UTC) Arrival on earth This article has "about 5,000 years before the mid-20th century" (probably 1957 as the year in which the crystal skull events are set). In the article Crystal Skull of Akator, it says "Around seven thousand years ago". What are the sources for these numbers and which shall be regarded as more trustable? --Kevingr (talk) 09:17, August 10, 2015 (UTC) *7000 is sourced on the skull page. Novel: "Supposedly a tribe, called the Ugha, was chosen by the gods seven thousand years ago to build a great city out of solid gold." The next sentence is how the technology wouldn't been seen for another five thousand years so it might just be a mix-up with the numbers. I think it's in the film as well but I haven't checked that. Vetinari(Appointment) 13:33, August 12, 2015 (UTC) *:Yes, I checked it now in the movie, it is 7000 years, too. --Kevingr (talk) 16:01, August 12, 2015 (UTC)